Perto do Fim
by Nadine Hissatomi
Summary: Continuação paralela do capítulo 432 do mangá. Hinata mostra até onde o amor pode levar. NaruHina.


Esta é uma obra de ficção, qualquer similaridade com a realidade, sua vida é uma história de manga! XP

Naruto não me pertence, e sim ao Kishimoto-sensei, que já deveria ter mudado o título para Uchiha...

E sim, Hinata é minha personagem favorita, se tem algo contra, nem comece!!!

A história se passa após o capítulo 432, alternativamente à história real.

Perto do fim

Naruto enfrenta Pain numa Konoha praticamente destruída. O loiro derrotou quatro dos seis corpos do Akatsuki, mas seu Sage Mode se desfez e estava muito cansado por usar tanto chakra com o Rasen Shuriken, por isso mal consegue se mover.

- _Droga, não esperava que o Sage Mode acabasse tão rápido. - _Pensou o Uzumaki.

O garoto tentou tirar o pergaminho de suas costas, porém foi surpreendido por Demon Realm, o corpo com três grandes piercings em cada orelha. Este agarrou o shinobi de Konoha pelo pescoço e invocou um enorme monstro que começou a absorver a alma que saía da boca de Naruto.

- _Não... consigo me mexer... Minha energia está indo embora... – _Pensava achando que a batalha estava perdida. – _Ahaha... Falei para ninguém interferir... mas acabei assim... sou mesmo um idiota..._

O garoto-raposa fecha os olhos esperando tudo acabar, entretanto a mão que o segurava o largou de repente, fazendo-o cair no chão e ter sua alma de volta. Abriu os olhos e viu na sua frente uma kuniochi de longos cabelos preto azulados, numa posição de quem acabou de aplicar um golpe. Demon Realm se afastou para não ser atingido, mas já avançava novamente.

- Shugo Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou! – falou Hinata.

Linhas de chakra saíram de suas mãos e com movimentos circulares formou uma espécie de barreira. É a técnica de defesa e ataque mais perfeita que o Kaiten, com ela o inimigo foi derrotado.

Naruto mal teve tempo para se impressionar e os dois foram jogados, em direções opostas, por uma força invisível muito poderosa. Hinata estava caída a alguns metros dele e o God Relm estava a poucos metros, o suficiente para não ser atacado facilmente.

- Finalmente recuperei minhas energias e agora posso acabar logo com isso. – Pain fala debochando – Shinra Tensei!

O portador da Kyuubi foi jogado para longe, mas não pelo golpe do Pain e sim por sua amiga que recebeu o golpe em seu lugar. Ela foi jogada para trás e ficou bastante ferida, apesar disso, conseguia se mover mesmo com dificuldade.

- Kage Bushin no Jutsu! – gritou Naruto criando 10 bushins - _Preciso entrar no Sage Mode rápido._

Os clones atacaram o líder da Akatsuki, enquanto o Uzumaki retirava o pergaminho de suas costas, mas antes que pudesse usá-lo viu o invasor se desvencilhando do ataque com apenas Taijutsu e se aproximando. Entretanto, Hinata o atacou obrigando-o a usar a técnica de antes longe de Naruto.

A Hyuuga voou para longe com o ataque. Enquanto estava no ar ela olhou para seu amado encarando os belos olhos azuis, sorriu e disse: "Eu te amo, Naruto-kun", mas sua voz não saiu. Fechou os olhos e caiu no chão, imóvel.

- HINATAAAAA!!! – berrou Naruto usando o pergaminho e olhando com muito ódio para Pain.

**oOo**

- A Sakura disse que ela não corre mais risco de vida, mas já faz uma semana que está assim.

- Não se preocupe, ela já vai acordar, Kiba.

- Shino, você disse isso nos sete dias anteriores.

- Garotos, não comecem a discutir como das outras vezes. O importante é que ela ficará bem.

- Kurenai-sensei tem razão. – diz Shino.

Hinata vai aos poucos recobrando a consciência e abre os olhos devagar.

- Kiba...kun...Shino...kun...Kure...nai...sensei...- diz quase num sussurro e com dificuldade.

- Hinata!! Você acordou! – grita Kiba quase pulando de alegria.

- Viu, eu disse. – desafia Shino – E fale baixo, estamos num hospital.

- Hinata-chan, que bom, fiquei preocupada. – disse Kurenai carinhosamente.

Hinata senta num impulso, fazendo-a sentir dor nas costelas, por isso curva-se colocando as mãos no local.

- Hinata-chan! Não faça movimentos bruscos! – diz a sensei assustada.

- Desculpa Kurenai-sensei. Eu te deixei preocupada... isso pode fazer mal ao bebê. – falou Hinata triste, provocando risos dos presentes, exceto Shino.

- Haha. Só podia ser você mesmo. Se preocupa mais com os outro do que com a própria saúde. – fala Kiba.

- O bebê vai ficar bem e crescerá forte e saudável. – avisou Kurenai.

- Que bom. – sorriu Hinata.

- É bom vê-la bem. Vou avisar os outros. – diz Shino enviando vários insetos pela janela.

- Obrigada Shino-kun. Vocês poderiam me dizer o que aconteceu com o... Na-naruto-kun? – pede corando levemente.

- Ele venceu o Pain depois de entrar no Sage Mode, que foi como a Tsunade-sama chamou aquilo. Mas não foi moleza, o cara era muito forte também. Depois que terminou a luta ele desmaiou. – explicou Kiba.

- E... como ele está?

- Ele ficou dois dias no hospital, mas está bem. Ele deve estar ajudando na reforma de Konoha nesse momento. – informou Kurenai.

- Hunf. Aquele cara é mesmo um idiota, não veio um dia para te ver. E você salvou a vida dele! – disse Kiba indignado.

- Ele deve ter suas razões. – comentou Shino ao ver o olhar desapontado de sua amiga.

- Verdade. Já o vi observando o quarto de longe e esperava eu sair do hospital para me perguntar como você estava.

- Sério!? – diz Hinata com um pequeno sorriso. – Ah! Cadê o Akamaru?

- Lá fora, não deixaram ele entra por ser muito grande. Sabe, essas besteiras – disse Kiba meio triste. – Ele estava preocupado também.

A porta do quarto abre e um enorme cachorro pula para o lado da cama e começa a lamber a Hyuuga.

- Akamaru!É bom te ver também – diz Hinata rindo.

Logo em seguida entram Ino, Sakura, Tenten, Lee, Chouji, Shikamaru e Neji.

- Já vou indo. Vou avisar seu pai e falar para te esperar voltar para casa, assim você tem mais tempo antes de encará-lo, tá? Nos vemos mais tarde. – disse Kurenai se retirando.

- Tá. Até mais tarde Kurenai-sensei. – diz Hinata acenando.

Todos cumprimentam a garota de orbes perolados e Sakura vai examiná-la. Ino, Tenten e Lee começam a falar sem parar, elogiando-a e fazendo muitas perguntas, deixando-a muito confusa e não conseguindo responder os amigos.

- HINATA-SAMA! – grita Neji, calando a todos.

- Ah! Neji-nii-san! – diz Hinata surpresa.

- Bem... aham... Que bom que se recuperou. – Neji cora levemente e desvia o olhar.

- Obrigada, Neji-nii-san.

- Queria que soubesse... – olha para a prima – Hiashi-sama ficou muito preocupado quando contei o que você fez.

- Você viu? – perguntou Hinata espantada.

- Sim. E pelo o que pude perceber Hiashi-sama ficou orgulhoso com seu jutsu, ele é eficiente.

- Obrigada por me contar Neji-nii-san. – Hinata sorri e Neji apenas devia o olhar.

- Não comecem a bombardear Hinata com perguntas de novo. – avisou Sakura – Ela precisa de um pouco de paz, então porque não voltam a trabalhar agora que viram que ela está melhor e deixam as perguntas para outro dia?

- Sakura, você é muito sem graça. – falou Ino.

- Ino, Sakura tem razão, é melhor voltarmos ao trabalho. Afinal, se demorarmos mais vai ser muito problemático. – disse Shikamaru arrastando Ino para fora do quarto e se despedindo. Ele foi seguido por Chouji, Lee e Tentei.

- Ei, Sakura, a Hinata tem que ficar no hospital? – perguntou Kiba.

- Não, se ela quiser já pode ir para casa. Mas não se esforce muito, vou pedir para Tsunade-sensei te liberar do trabalho por mais alguns dias. Pode ir para casa quando quiser, bem já vou indo, se cuide. – dizendo isso Sakura saiu apressada, mas antes de sair pela porta virou-se – Sua coragem me impressionou. – sorriu e saiu.

- Hiashi-sama mandou eu acompanhar Hinata-sama até em casa. – avisou Neji para Kiba e Shino, estes entenderam e se despediram.

No caminho para casa os dois não trocaram uma palavra. Deixando Hinata pensando apenas em Naruto. Quando percebeu, eles estavam perto do portão do clã Hyuuga onde Hiashi falava com Kurenai. Então o pai da garota percebeu sua presença.

- Tudo bem Neji, já fez seu trabalho. – disse Hiashi, Neji fez uma reverência e sumiu. – Só vim até aqui acompanhar Kurenai. Não tenho muito que falar para você Hinata. – falou friamente virando-se de costas. – O que você fez foi só a sua obrigação como herdeira do clã Hyuuga, nada mais.

- Sim, otou-sama. – Hinata curvou-se para o pai que voltou para dentro. Ela virou-se para sua sensei sorrindo – Posso considerar como um elogio?

- Sim, afinal, ele não estava só me acompanhando. Mudando de assunto, tenho um recado do Naruto. - a garota olhou surpresa para Kurenai – Ele está te esperando no campo de treinamento. – os olhos perolados brilharam.

- Obrigada Kurenai-sensei. – dizendo isso Hinata corre em direção ao local.

- Hinata, NÃO CORRA! – gritou a sensei, mas Hinata já estava longe demais para ouvi-la.

Chegando no campo de treinamento encontrou o loiro encostado em um dos troncos olhando para o céu. A Hyuuga tomou fôlego e se aproximou.

- Naruto-kun. – o garoto se assustou, mas abriu um enorme sorriso.

- Ah! Hinata! Fico feliz que esteja bem. – fez uma pequena pausa – Você realmente me salvou, como daquela vez, antes da minha luta contra o Neji no exame Chuunin. Sério, muito obrigado.

- Na-não precisa agradecer. Mas... você ficou me esperando... só para isso? – Hinata cora e brinca com os dedos.

- Na verdade, não. Na luta contra o Pain você tentou me dizer algo muito importante, né? Mas não tenho certeza se entendi direito, você podia me falar de novo? – Hinata cora bruscamente e fica paralisada.

- A... e... eu... – _O que eu faço? O que entendeu? – _Na-naruto-kun, o-o que você entendeu?

- Bem, - Naruto cora um pouco – que você me ama, é verdade?

-_ Ele entendeu! Mas agora não tem jeito, tenho que falar. – _pensa Hinata – Eu... eu...

- Por favor Hinata, fale! – a Hyuuga fecha os olhos com força e se inclina para frete com as mãos juntas no peito.

- EU TE AMO NARUTO-KUN! – berra com todas as forças. Ela sente braços a envolvendo carinhosamente.

- Obrigado, Hinata-chan. – sussurra no ouvido da garota enfatizando o 'chan', deixando-a ainda mais corada. – Quando achei que ia perdê-la percebi que não amo a Sakura e sim a você.

- Na-naruto-kun... – encara os olhos azuis e sorri. Eles se afastam um pouco.

- Prometo que vou ficar mais forte, assim você não precisará se arriscar por minha causa. Também vou acabar com a Akatsuki, trazer o Sasuke de volta e virar Hokage! E quero que você fique sempre perto de mim para me dar forças, você vai, né?

- Sim!

- Hum. Falta uma coisa.

- O quê? – mal terminou a frase e a garota de orbes perolados teve seus lábios tomados pelos de Naruto, ela sentiu-se imensamente feliz, como se estivesse perdendo o chão.

-Hinata-chan? HINATA-CHAN, NÃO DESMAIA!!!!


End file.
